<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courage to Love by AnimeLoverFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556147">Courage to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoverFlower/pseuds/AnimeLoverFlower'>AnimeLoverFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoverFlower/pseuds/AnimeLoverFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle with the Spade Kingdom is over and Charlotte has to face her demons-namely Yami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle against the Spade Kingdom was finally over and Charlotte and her squad were currently helping citizens of Clover Kingdom with rebuilding. Charlotte survived and so did the other captains and Magic Knights. Some of them were seriously hurt but they would survive. Two people paid the biggest price in the battle. Yami lost an arm and William lost a leg. They would have lost even more limbs if captains haven't closed the damn portal to the underworld. Body parts were the sacrificial pieces. Yami lost his right arm, which was a huge loss to him because it was his dominant arm. Charlotte remembered her relief when they saved William and Yami, and her terror when she realized in what state were they, especially Yami. Charlotte was frantic with saving Yami, but she kept her cool and won battles. She was the first that came to Yami's side. She remembered putting his head in her lap while healing him. It wasn't unnecessary but she did it anyway. She wanted to make him comfortable.  <br/>She used her healing magic but she couldn't make missing limbs. <br/>"Thank you, Prickly Queen, it's enough." Yami was sad, she could see, but she couldn't find the words to comfort him. He didn't even make a joke about her treating him nicely. Nozel took hurt captains and brought them to Capital where they were now resting. It has been two days now. Charlotte was too much of a coward to visit Yami. She didn't know what to tell him, so she came back and continued with her duties. <br/>"Sis, won't you go and visit...Than man?" Charlotte was surprised when Sol asked her. Sol was removing rubbles of earth and her other members were doing the same.<br/>"Yes captain, two days passed!" Puli added. "He could probably use your affection. It's a perfect time! You can comfort him and he will fall in love with you! You can bring him something he likes, perhaps food, then feed him..."<br/>Charlotte blushed at the thought of feeding Yami, then sighed.<br/>"I would never do such a thing. It would probably hurt Yami's feelings, treating him as invalidated."<br/>"But he is..."<br/>"Sol." Charlotte interrupted her. "Yami has a long way to recovery. But he is still Yami."<br/>"But captain..." Puli started complaining. "It's the perfect time for love!"<br/>"I can't pressure him now. He has other things to focus on. My confession will have to wait. I will visit him when Owen says we can."<br/>The truth was, Charlotte wanted to run to Yami's side immediately after she got back to the Clover Kingdom, but she somehow calmed herself. She went to the infirmary and saw his whole squad there. She was around the corner when she heard nurses telling the squad to visit in three days. So Charlotte went back to her squad and tried to remain calm. She has waited six months, dedicated herself to training and her squad. She decided that when the fight with Spade was done that she would confess, but they took Yami. Charlotte was grateful that he was alive. She had her chance again. And she was being a coward again.<br/>She sighed. She would visit him tomorrow. She had time to calm her thoughts until then.</p><p>Tomorrow came fast and Charlotte still wasn't ready for meeting Yami. She was truly pathetic. Instead of comforting the man she loved, she thought of her needs first. She got up from her desk and took a basket with fruits. He visited her when she was in the hospital, so she was going to return the favor. She could do at least that much. She went to the infirmary and saw Black Bulls in the hall.<br/>"Oh, hello Captain Charlotte!" Asta said. Even though he was badly beaten up, he was already getting out. His body was crazily strong. Other Black Bulls swarmed around her.<br/>"Don't look at me!"<br/>"Marie is a goddess, isn't she?"<br/>"Captain Charlotte, goddess...No, bad Finral, bad me!"<br/>"Do you have anything to eat?" Charmy finally said. "Those fruits look delicious!"<br/>"Those are for Yami," Charlotte said, but Charmy inhaled and food flew to her mouth. Charlotte was pissed off.<br/>"Thank you!" Charmy said and started skipping down the hall.<br/>"You will have to excuse Charmy, she doesn't have manners," Finral said.<br/>"How is Yami?" Charlotte asked. "Is he awake?" She kind of prayed that he wasn't.<br/>The door of his room opened. "Why don't you ask Yami himself?" Yami said jokingly.<br/>Yami was bandaged, his arm clearly missing, but he looked cheerful. "I will see you brats later." Yami dismissed Black Bulls. Vanessa sent a dirty look to Charlotte and left with the rest of them.<br/>Charlotte looked at Yami. His eyes, as usual, burned her. He went back to his room and Charlotte followed him. She came as a friend, she told herself.<br/>Yami sat at the bad and lighted a cigarette.<br/>"Should you be smoking?" Charlotte asked.<br/>"I'm getting desperate here, don't tell Owen."<br/>Charlotte relaxed. "I won't."<br/>"So, the empty basket is for me?"<br/>"It had fruits, but your member ate them in one second. I didn't manage to save any."<br/>"That was probably Charmy. You kept your life, don't worry." Yami laughed. Charlotte relaxed even more.<br/>"How are you doing?"<br/>"I'm great." Yami was sarcastic."Shining, perfectly healthy. I should get discharged soon."<br/>"I see. And now seriously, how are you doing?"<br/>Yami sighed. "Straight to the point, as always, Prickly Queen."<br/>"Of course."<br/>"Well...I'm getting used to being a lefty, which is tough. On instinct, I try to do stuff with my right arm which isn't there. But Julius promised me a prosthetic soon. The mages are developing them for me and William."<br/>"I see. It's a good thing then."<br/>"But it won't be a real thing. I don't know...I don't know if I'm going to be able to fight like this."<br/>"You will. After all, you are a man that surpasses his limits, aren't you?" Charlotte put the empty basket on the table. "When you feel like it, you can spar with me. We can see what you can do then."<br/>Yami looked at her, then smirked. "I heard you on the battlefield, ya know?"<br/>Charlotte was confused."What did you hear?"<br/>"Oh, so now you don't remember?"<br/>Charlotte's gears were turning but she couldn't remember anything important.<br/>Yami frowned. "You said to those people that they wouldn't be able to get to me again as long as you were alive."<br/>Charlotte remembered it then blushed. It happened in the heat of the battle and she didn't think of it much.<br/>"And then, your lap is pretty comfortable." Yami joked, his eyes smiling. "No chance that I will be able to use it again?"<br/>Charlotte was resembling tomato now, but she held it together. She coughed. "Well, if you get seriously injured again, I would have no choice..."<br/>"You would do the same for Fuegoleon or Kaiser?"<br/>"Kaiser is a married man and Fuegoleon would never forgive anyone that hurts his pride...." Charlotte took a deep breath to calm herself. Damn him for making her stutter.<br/>"Then what about William? I didn't see you running to him." Yami smirked. He sat at the edge of the bed, closer to Charlotte.<br/>"You were closer to me." Charlotte lamely said. Yami then genuinely laughed.<br/>Charlotte pouted, something she didn't do often. She wanted to be his friend now, get closer to him, and then...But he was pushing her buttons.<br/>"Of course, Prickly Queen. I'm just your comrade. You don't care about me." He took another smoke.<br/>"Of course I care about you, are you dumb?!" Charlotte said before she could stop herself.<br/>Yami blinked then smirked again. "So, I'm your most precious comrade?"<br/>Charlotte started wondering if he knew about her feeling and wanted her to admit them.<br/>"Do you remember my curse? It was long ago..."<br/>"Yeah, it was crazy. I've never gotten details."<br/>Charlotte took a deep breath. Here goes...<br/>Yami froze. "Shit, Owen is coming. He is going to kill me if he sees cigarette."<br/>Charlotte immediately stood up to do something on impulse, when Yami grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't stop his strenght and ended up on top of him, with a little space. His cigar was in his mouth. Charlotte could feel every bit of his body and she liked it. She liked this closeness.<br/>The door opened. <br/>"Oh, I didn't know that you guys were busy...Just don't overdo it Yami." Owen said and closed the door.<br/>Charlotte felt dizzy. She looked at Yami and saw fire inside his eyes. She was going to pluck that damn cigar and kiss him when the door opened again.<br/>This time Charlotte turned her head. Her squad was standing there. Her members were dumbfounded for a second before they started screaming in joy. She made a move to get up and Yami let her. Charlotte felt like fainting from Yami's previous closeness.<br/>"It's not like it looks. Charlotte helped me hide a cigar from Owen." Yami said.<br/>Charlotte turned around from Yami. She didn't want him to see her disappointment.<br/>"I hope you get well soon," Charlotte said and stormed out. Her girls soon followed her.<br/>"I want to be alone," Charlotte told them and run to her room.<br/>She was so disappointed. Yami only did that to hide the cigar from Owen. It felt ridiculous. The electricity that she felt and oh God, his eyes...<br/>Charlotte was crying. Perhaps, she was wrong. She started hoping that Yami liked her, but in the end, all of that was probably just teasing.<br/>She wiped her tears. She had a squad to face and things to explain.</p><p>A week passed and Charlotte stayed true to her routine. She trained with her squad, did the paperwork, even visited her annoying family, and all of it had a purpose to keep her occupied and not to think of Yami. She was going to continue with her routine. She was doing well when she received a call from Marx. A captain's meeting was appointed for today. Charlotte confirmed that she would come and Marx ended the call. Charlotte sighed. She was going to her cold-self, she sadly smiled. It was her defense mechanism and she liked it now. Yami wasn't a charity case because he lost the arm. She was going to treat him the way she usually did. It was to protect her heart.<br/>She got to the meeting place first, sat down, and waited. Soon enough, other captains were there. William was using his magic to make a leg for himself. Yami looked unfazed and sat next to her. His cape covered the missing arm.<br/>"Well, let's start the meeting," Julius said. "First, I want to hear a report on how is rebuilding going."<br/>All the captains reported except Yami and William.<br/>"The next topic is my retirement," Julius said. All of the captains looked shocked.  "You knew that it was coming. I'm just a kid and except for my insight, I can't contribute much. I want to nominate Fuegoleon as my successor. Is that alright with you?"<br/>All of the captains nodded, except for Nozel who ignored them He seemed a little bit disappointed.<br/>Fuegoleon spoke. "It's a huge honor. If everyone agrees, I will do it."<br/>"All in the favor, raise your hands," Julius said. Everyone did.<br/>"Then this will be the last captain's meeting I'm holding. Fuegoleon, stay after the meeting."<br/>"Yes sir."<br/>"Then, the captain's spot of your squad is empty. Do you nominate anyone?"<br/>"I think Mereoleona will return, at least until Leo grows a little more."<br/>"I see." Julius nodded. "Does anyone have anything to add?"<br/>William raised his hand. "I want to retire from my position as captain. I'm not fit to do it anymore. Young Yuno is ready for that task."<br/>"I don't think that that is necessary," Julius admitted. "If everything goes well, there won't be serious threats anymore. Only if you insist."<br/>"Why don't you keep that position for few more months? Then I can prepare Asta for being captain. Yuno and Asta can become captains at the same time then." Yami suggested.<br/>William smiled little. "It's fine with me, as long as I'm not a burden."<br/>"Of course you aren't," Charlotte said firmly. <br/>"Oh, we aren't?" Yami said. "Careful there Charlotte, you might seem like you care." Yami joked but it hurt Charlotte, not that she showed it.<br/>"You are our fellow captains and I respect you for all that you have done. That's all."<br/>Captains noticed the tension between the two but decided to stay quiet. They valued their lives, after all.<br/>Dorothy's eyes sparkled. She had an idea.<br/>A few days later it was announced that Fuegoleon was the new Wizard King. The public liked his strenght and the fact that he had Spirit of Fire with him. Nobles, on the other hand, liked the fact that he was royal. So everything went well. All of the captains were there for his appointment, even Mereoleona, who was smiling proudly. She wasn't exactly happy with being captain, but she heard about Yami and William preparing Asta and Yuno, so she decided to prepare Leo as well. The new generation would be soon ready for such a burden. Then the ball was held. Dorothy was at Charlotte's side all evening. She tried to bring Yami and Charlotte closer but Charlotte insisted that she had to be near her squad. Yami stayed near his squad too, sometimes he would have a mini fight with Jack or tease Nozel, but he never approached Charlotte.<br/>Dorothy heard from Owen-that guy really gossiped, and all of the captains already knew, but no-one knew what was happening now. They were so cold to each other. William tried to bring Yami closer to Charlotte but failed. He wanted to make Dorothy happy, but they both failed. On the other hand, Charlotte's squad wasn't helping. They heard about what happened and shot daggers at Yami.<br/>Charlotte looked like a princess, in her light green dress. Yami was in a three-piece suit, and Charlotte felt the need to jump him but held it in. She spent some time chatting with other captains, congratulated Fuegoleon, but inside, she was dead. Eventually, Dorothy dragged her to the table with alcohol.<br/>"Come on Char, let's drink!"<br/>"I don't drink Dorothy."<br/>"Aww, just a little?"<br/>Charlotte smiled a little. "No."<br/>"Of course not. We wouldn't our Prickly Queen to embarrass herself." Yami said while getting a drink. Charlotte wondered what was happening to her perception. How she didn't notice him approaching?<br/>William just smiled next to him. They finally managed to bring them closer.<br/>"Dorothy, do you want to dance with me?" William asked. "It might not be great considering my leg..."<br/>"Of course!" Dorothy jumped and they went to the dance floor. Charlotte smiled and took a sip of her drink. She felt light-headed. She could swear that she had juice in her hand. When did it change to wine?<br/>"Oh no," Charlotte said. The effect of the alcohol was immediate. She was drunk. She looked around to find her squad to get her out of trouble but she couldn't find anyone.<br/>"Are you alright Charlotte?" Yami genuinely asked. Perhaps they weren't at the best terms-hell if he knew why-but he was worried about her.<br/>Charlotte swayed and Yami caught her around the waist. Since he didn't have the strenght of both arms to keep her steady, he had to bring her to his body. Her head was on his chest, they were that close. She breathed deeper. She couldn't make herself move. She belonged in his arms-no pun intended.<br/>"I'm going to kill Dorothy," Charlotte said lowly.<br/>Yami chuckled. "Well, you can relax one evening thanks to her then."<br/>"Right, you can say that again when I vomit on you."<br/>Yami got serious. "Please don't, I don't want the only formal wear I have ruined. Do you need air?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>Yami slowly moved Charlotte through the crowd. He saw Dorothy and William with Charlotte's squad and got confused, but then it clicked. It was a scheme. Yami almost smiled. He thought that things were going well between them, especially when he pulled her on top of him. He really wanted to kiss her then, but they were interrupted. He was going to use Owen as an excuse, but it didn't work out.<br/>Charlotte expected to go to the balcony, but instead, Yami brought them to the garden and sat her on the bench. He sat next to her but didn't remove his hand around her waist. Charlotte decided to enjoy the moment and put her head on his shoulder. She was going to let herself enjoy one last time. She got surprised when Yami kissed her forehead.<br/>Yami couldn't control himself anymore. She was that close. If she hated him tomorrow because he took advantage of her, he would deal with it. He knew that he wanted Charlotte Roselei to always be a part of his life.<br/>"Charlotte." He said seriously.<br/>She raised her head. Their lips were dangerously close. Yami leaned in first but waited for Charlotte to make a final move. If she didn't want that, he would respect it. But Charlotte moved in and pressed her lips against his. It was heaven.<br/>Yami moved his lips slowly, letting Charlotte adapt to kiss. He used his arm to move it along her back. She shivered and angled her head to deepen the kiss. She moved an arm and out his against his neck. Soon enough it became a wild kiss. Charlotte and Yami weren't in the control anymore. Charlotte ended on Yami's lap, who was kissing her neck now. Then Yami stopped.<br/>"Once you are sober, we will talk," Yami promised her and removed her from his lap.<br/>"But don't you want me?" Charlotte asked confused.<br/>"I love you," Yami said. "And I want you to kiss me like this when you are sober."<br/>Charlotte's heart was running laps inside her chest. He loved her. She kissed him again, gently.<br/>"If you don't come to find me tomorrow, I will behead you."<br/>Yami shrugged. "So much for being romantic. Let me walk you home." He stood up and offered Charlotte a hand, which she accepted. She was on cloud nine.<br/>He held her hand and did what he promised. He walked her to her base.<br/>"Will you be alright?" Yami asked.<br/>"Yes. I will see you tomorrow." Charlotte promised and kissed him.<br/>"If you remember," Yami murmured next to her lips.<br/>"I will."<br/>"I will come here tomorrow around 2 p.m? Do you want to go somewhere?"<br/>"No, you can come to my room, I will want privacy."<br/>Yami grinned. "Of course." He kissed her hand, which surprised her, and left.<br/>Charlotte smiled and went inside. Her squad waited for her. They were all grinning, except for Sol.<br/>"Everyone on the ball saw you in the garden." Puli laughed. "There will be pictures in tomorrow's newspaper."<br/>Charlotte groaned. "I will talk to you girls tomorrow."<br/>"Are you guys together?"<br/>"He said he wants to talk to me once I'm sober."<br/>"That's so romantic!" Girls gushed.<br/>Charlotte smiled. "Good night girls."<br/>"Good night captain!"<br/>Charlotte went to the bed.</p><p>The next day started nicely. She had breakfast and she was surprised that she remembered everything. She didn't keep all the details to herself because everyone saw it anyway. She was so embarrassed, especially when she saw the newspaper. There was a picture of her in Yami's lap and him kissing her neck. She wanted to die, but then she saw the title: "Taking advantage of drunk Charlotte Roselei..."<br/>Charlotte saw red. She got up. "I will see you later. I have someone to meet." She slammed the paper.<br/>"Are you going to the news?"<br/>"I have someone to kill," Charlotte said and went to get her broom. On her way out she saw Yami.<br/>"Yami? It's 2 p.m. already?"<br/>"I'm half an hour early," Yami admitted. He had a rose in his hand."I thought that you wouldn't mind. Are you going somewhere?"<br/>Charlotte blushed. "Did you see the newspaper?"<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"I was going to give them a piece of my mind. Taking advantage of me... Who made that up?"<br/>  Yami chuckled and gave her the rose. Charlotte was still blushing but she accepted the rose. It smelled very nice.<br/>"I figured it was cliche, especially when you can make roses..." Yami scratched his head in embarrassment.<br/>"It's lovely. Thank you."<br/>"So, you were going to defend my honor?" Yami smirked.<br/>"Yeah." Charlotte looked away, but then Yami lifted her chin with his hand.<br/>"Do you remember yesterday?"<br/>"All of it." Charlotte was drowning in his eyes. "Shall we move to my room?"<br/>Yami grinned and took her hand. Charlotte eagerly led him to her room. Some of her squad members even whistled. She didn't expect that.<br/>As soon as she closed the door Yami kissed her. Soon enough they continued where they left off yesterday. Yami was kissing her neck, panting, and barely controlling himself. He didn't take her out on a date yet and he already wanted her.<br/>"We said that we would talk." Yami moved away.<br/>Charlotte wiped off her mouth. "You started it."<br/>They stood in the middle of the room.<br/>"Let's sit," Charlotte suggested.<br/>She sat on the chair and Yami sat on the bed. He grinned and tapped the place next to him.<br/>"Yami, if I sit there, I don't think we will do the talking at all."<br/>"True." Yami was still grinning. He then closed his mouth but was still happy."I wanted to apologize first."<br/>"About what?" Charlotte was confused.<br/>"When we were in the infirmary and I pulled you on the top of me, I had the intention to kiss you. I was going to use Owen as an excuse. That didn't work out. You got mad, didn't you?"<br/> "I see. I thought that you were teasing me and that you overstepped the boundaries. I'm happy to know that you didn't just tease me." She said while looking at the window.<br/>"I have a question. Since when did you love me?"<br/>Charlotte sighed. "Since you broke my curse."<br/>Yami sat up straighter. "How?"<br/>"The condition for my curse was for my heart to be stolen by a man. When you saved me and said those words..." Yami was speechless. She has loved him for nearly ten years. "But I was too much of a coward to admit my feelings."<br/>"That's true. You know, I liked you even before I saved you." At that Charlotte raised her head.<br/>"I liked you, but after I saved you I started falling for you."<br/>Yami got up and stood in front of her. He gave her arm and she got up.<br/>"I love you, Charlotte Roselei."<br/>"I love you too, Yami Sukehiro."<br/>They kissed until they couldn't hold it anymore. They both knew what they wanted.<br/>The next month, the title in the newspaper was:" Charlotte Roselei and Yami Sukehiro got married."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte and Yami's relationship progress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was sitting inside her garden, not believing what she was reading. The title of the newspaper wasn't true. In the fact, she had no idea how people working there got the idea that she got married to Yami. She has been in a relationship with him for only a month. Sure thing, things progressed faster than she anticipated but honestly, she enjoyed every moment. She only saw Yami three times so far. <br/>The first time, they accidentally met in the town. Since she was done with her duties and he was just taking a walk, they decided to go together. It was kind of a date. They laughed, talked, and held hands. Charlotte blushed at first, not enjoying the attention that they received but Yami made sure that she got comfortable with him and other people seeing them. For Charlotte, who was used to hiding her feelings, holding someone's hand was strange, but she got used to it. They sat near the lake and just enjoyed the moment. Of course, since he lost his right arm meant that she walked on his left side. Yami appreciated the sentiment. <br/>The second time they met was actually planned.  Yami asked her on a date. She kind of expected that it was going to be something casual again, but he invited her to dinner. It wasn't a fancy or expensive place, not that she minded, and the dishes were excellent. She enjoyed that night as well as any. Yami got better and was getting used to not having a right arm. Of course, he was still waiting for the prosthetic, but life wasn't that bad even without it.<br/>The third time wasn't planned and the reason that they met was ridiculous. A week passed after their second date and she had a nightmare about the wedding. She dreamt that everyone died because of the demons. Sure thing, they beat them but it was still fresh in her memory. <br/>She wondered how everyone else coped with it and did they have nightmares as she did. Someone got smart and called Yami because she screamed in her sleep. She woke with Yami at her side, waking her up. She wasn't sure if it was a dream so she hugged Yami hard. Only after few seconds, she realized that Yami was here and safe. She kissed him then and brought him down on the bed with her. He didn't complain.<br/>The next day they talked about it. <br/>"Who called you? It was just a nightmare." Charlotte scoffed. "It was a silly reason for you to come. I will have to talk with my squad about their behavior."<br/>Yami chuckled. "They were worried because you have never screamed in your life. Besides, I had a great night so it was worth it." He grinned at her at pulled her in his arms. "Or do you hate the fact that I came? In more ways than one."<br/>Charlotte laughed against her will. "No, I'm just used to dealing with things on my own and I was afraid that you would think that I'm weak," Charlotte admitted.<br/>Yami tightened his grip on her. "I will never think that you are weak, even in your weakest moment. You can share your burdens with me. I will share mine as well, that is one aspect of a good relationship, isn't it?"<br/>"Getting used to that will take some time." Charlotte kissed Yami's cheek. "But thank you for coming."<br/>"It was my pleasure."<br/>"I'm sure it was. "Charlotte grinned.<br/>Yami laughed. "I'm rubbing on you already."<br/>"Apparently."<br/>Yami left quickly but they promised that they would see each other soon.<br/>And that left Charlotte in the position she was now. She was "married" to Yami. Her blush was in its place. She has already explained to her squad that it was a lie and that the newspaper didn't have anything to write about. Things were peaceful and boring.<br/>Her device rang. She wasn't surprised when she saw Yami's face.<br/>"Hey there wifey." Yami smiled. It was obvious that he was joking.<br/>"My husband, I'm disappointed. Where is my ring?" Charlotte smiled as well.<br/>"I will get you one, sooner or later," Yami said with promise in his voice.<br/>Charlotte blushed.<br/>"Prickly Queen, why are you blushing? Is it too early to talk about marriage?"<br/>"Well, I didn't think much about it, we have just begun dating..." She was stuttering.<br/>"Hey, relax, I was just joking. We can talk about it whenever you want. If you have a problem with a marriage, we can talk about it when we are sixty."<br/>"Oh Yami. We will see." Charlotte's eyes sparkled. If Yami wanted to marry her, who was she to protest? She wanted to be married to him, she just thought that it was too soon.<br/>"So, when are we going to see each other?"<br/>"I'm free later." Charlotte smiled.<br/>"I thought that perhaps you could come to my base. I have been to yours twice and had to deal with your squad. It's your time to suffer." He joked.<br/>Charlotte laughed again. Anyone that didn't know Yami would think that he was an inconsiderate jerk, but people just had to understand his sense of humor.<br/>"I will come at 8 p.m.? If you don't mind, we can have a sleepover." Charlotte said dryly.<br/>Yami smirked. "Your command is my wish your majesty."<br/>Charlotte smiled. "Should I bring something?"<br/>"A wine can never hurt."<br/>"I will see you later hubby." It sounded ridiculous even to her.<br/>Yami winked and ended the call.<br/>Charlotte smiled again. She was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter about Charlotte's visit to the Black Bulls base will be out soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte meeting Black Bulls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte stood in the front of Black Bulls' base. She bought wine, beer, and some food just for any case. She had to calm herself before coming here. She was used to being Captain Charlotte Roselei, not Charlotte, Yami's girlfriend. She would try to act friendly. She knocked on the door.<br/>Asta opened it immediately. "Captain Charlotte! Please enter, Captain Yami is in the bathroom!"<br/>"Thank you, Asta. Here are some snacks and drinks."<br/>"Snacks!" Charmy appeared from nowhere. "Thank you, I have already prepared the dinner, but this will be eaten as well!"<br/>"I have no doubt." Charlotte smiled gently. <br/>"Welcome beautiful godess...No, bad Finral!" The strange guy started slapping himself. Charlotte was confused.<br/>Noelle came in front of Charlotte. "Welcome Captain Charlotte, please excuse Finral, he is trying to not flirt with every lady he sees."<br/>"So he is trying to improve himself. That's a good thing." Charlotte smiled a little at Finral who in return fainted.<br/>"Perhaps that was too much for him." Said the pale guy who looked like a panda. "My name is Gordon." He shook Charlotte's hand and picked up Finral and put him on the sofa.<br/>"Hey, are you strong? We can fight right now.!" Said crazy looking guy."<br/>"Where are your manners? Captain, please sit down!" Noelle led Charlotte to the sofa. "Luck, please calm down!"<br/>"Tough luck." Magna nodded at Charlotte. "It's just his personality. I'm Magna, by the way."<br/>"It's nice meeting you."<br/>Zora popped out and sat in front of Charlotte. He grinned when Charlotte seemed unfazed. "So, you are Captain's girlfriend?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"How long have you been dating?" Vanessa asked. Charlotte detected jealousy in her tone.<br/>"A month."<br/>"I see," Vanessa smirked. "That's a really short time. Is it already time to meet his family?"<br/>Charlotte sighed. She didn't want to hurt Vanessa but perhaps she didn't have the choice. "Yami has already met my squad officially. It's the time I returned the favor."<br/>"By that, you mean he slept at your place." Zora grinned.<br/>Charlotte tried to keep a poker face on but failed. Blush spread on her face. "Perhaps."<br/>The door opened and a blue-haired girl and tall guy came in.<br/>"Gray, Gauche, met Captain Charlotte, Captain's girlfriend!" Asta yelled and plopped next to Noelle who blushed. Charlotte noticed this.<br/>The girl screamed and turned into a big guy. Gauche sighed and put a hand on the girl's arm.<br/>"Calm down and turn back."<br/>The big guy took a few breaths, turned back, and hid behind the tall guy. <br/>Noelle sighed. Gauche didn't seem interested in introducing themself. "They are Gauche and Gray, they are back from their date."<br/>Finral woke up.<br/>"It's nice meeting you." Charlotte smiled. Gauche ignored her and Gray nodded and followed him.<br/>Charlotte wanted to die. It became awkward.<br/>"So, do you want to meet Henry? He is in the bed." Asta explained his condition to Charlotte who was surprised.<br/>"Sure thing."<br/>Noelle stood up as well and followed Asta and Charlotte.<br/>Charlotte entered the room but was surprised when the two left.<br/>She felt bold and sat on the gray-haired guy's bed.<br/>"Hello, Henry. I'm Charlotte Roselei, captain of Blue Roses Knights and Yami's girlfriend." It was kind of strange to say.<br/>"Heeelloooo, I'm Heenryy, hooow doo you doo?"<br/>"Fine. So, how long have you been a member of Black Bulls?"<br/>Charlotte listened Henry until she felt mana approaching. Yami came and stood in the doorway. He had a gentle smile on his face.<br/>"You finally showed up. I started wondering if you were home at all." She joked. She felt his mana the whole time.<br/>Yami smiled. "Sorry Prickly Queen, it was a long one."<br/>Charlotte grimaced. "I don't need the details, thank you."<br/>Yami came in and offered Charlotte hand. Charlotte took it and smiled at Yami who seemed like he wanted to kiss her.<br/>"You knoooow, I'm still heereee...."<br/>"Of course. Rest, Henry."  Yami nodded and pulled Charlotte out.<br/>"It was nice meeting you." Charlotte said over shoulder.<br/>Yami took her out and pressed her against the wall. He kissed her hard. She lost herself in his touch until she heard someone caughing.<br/>"I'm sorry to bother you, dinner is on the table." Noelle said and run away.<br/>Yami sighed. "You've already met everyone?"<br/>"They are all nice."<br/>Yami looked deep into her eyes. "Charlotte, you know that you are the one that I love?"<br/>"Yeah, why?"<br/>Yami sighed and gave her the space. "Just checking. Let's eat."<br/>Charlotte was confused but followed him.<br/>They all ate the dinner and then everyone just left. Charlotte felt bd for Charmy who was doing all the dishes so she offered to help. Yami smiled and went to his room for a smoke. Charlotte promised to be there quickly.<br/>She was washing the dishes when Vanessa entered. Vanessa looked around and then smirked at Charlotte.<br/>"You know that I kissed Yami the other day? I confessed as well but he didn't give me his answer. You might want to reconsider your relationship."<br/>Charlotte stopped washing the dishes. Yami hasn't told her anything.<br/>Charlotte looked coldly at Vanessa. "I don't have anything to tell you." She said and went to Yami's room. She was hurt but guessed that Yami had a proper explanation.<br/>She entered without knocking. Yami was sitting on the window, the smoke going out.<br/>"You came fast. I expected that doing those dishes would take more time." Yami smiled at her but his expression changed when he saw Charlotte.<br/>"Vanessa told me what happened. You kissed?"<br/>Yami stood up. He was serious, but it seemed like there was regret. "I was drunk and I returned the kiss. But I swear that it wasn't on purpose."<br/>"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlotte said coldly.<br/>"Because you would have reacted like this. "Yami said quietly. "I didn't want to upset you."<br/>"I wouldn't have reacted like this if you have told me." Charlotte whispered. "I don't want us to have secrets with each other."<br/>"Well, I'm not sorry. It's not important and it shouldn't have anything to do with us. I told you that I love you, it should be clear to you by now."<br/>Charlotte was offended now. He was accusing her of being insecure instead of apologizing for not telling her.<br/>"So what happens with you and other girls shouldn't concern me and I don't have a right to know?"<br/>"I don't think it's important enough." Yami was defensive, when in fact he knew that he screwed up. His pride got better out of him.<br/>"I need to clear my head." Charlotte said, stepping back. "I will contact you soon."<br/>"Charlotte, don't go away before we resolve this issue. Don't run away."<br/>But Charlotte was stepping back. "We have different opinions. I want to cool of, that's all. So if you will excuse me..."<br/>Charlotte said and went out of his room. She was hurt because Yami didn't feel the need to share that another person kissed him. Perhaps she was insecure, but when she came to the living room and Vanessa smirked at her, she lost it and went out before she could attack her. She was better than that.<br/>She took her broom and left. She felt like the storm was coming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of drama, but it's to be expected.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte's decision and Yami's reaction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte came back to her quarters and was unsuccessful in avoiding her squad members.<br/>"You don't look so happy, Captain," Puli said.<br/>"I'm not. I don't know if I should share this with you. It's a private matter between me and Yami."  Charlotte wasn't sure if she should talk about it.<br/>"Then don't tell us, we won't bother you," Puli said.<br/>"But Sis, if Captain of Black Bulls made you unhappy..."<br/>"It's a private matter. Whatever happens between us, you will respect that man as a Captain of another squad."<br/>"I see. Fine." Sol huffed and the girls went out.<br/>Charlotte realized that she made a good decision. She was sure that Black Bulls would still respect her even if she does break up with Yami. On the other hand, her girls would glare at Yami non-stop if they knew what he did and that wouldn't be alright.<br/>On that topic...Charlotte went to take a bath and think thoroughly. She was sad that he didn't tell her and that he was acting that he wasn't sorry. She knew that he was, that was what he meant when he kissed her outside Henry's room. She knew all of that yet she couldn't bring herself to act like everything was alright. Because it wasn't. He should have told her and how was she supposed to trust him now? She would probably always wonder if he was cheating or if Vanessa was making moves on him. On the other hand, if she broke up, she knew that she would always love that man. She wouldn't fall again in love with someone again, she wasn't able to. She would always pine for him and she did that for ten years. She didn't want to go through that or live without Yami. But he was the one that would have to make it alright. If he apologizes and promises to not do it anymore she would reconcile with him. She had her own pride too. Being in the relationship didn't mean giving it up.</p><p>The next day started usually. Charlotte was up and doing her business when her communication device rang. It was Yami. Charlotte sighed and responded.<br/>"Yami."<br/>"Good morning Charlotte. Do you want to meet near the lake, let's say at 2 p.m. ?" He was serious, his cigar hanging on his lips. And his eyes were expressive, as usual.<br/>"No. Either come here or I will come to your place." She might get emotional and she didn't want other people to see her like that.<br/>"Alright. I will come to your place. See you soon."<br/>"See you then."<br/>The conversation was over. Charlotte sighed. She would get through it. She had to.<br/>Charlotte did her paperwork, had a meeting with her squad where she told them that Yami was coming and that she would appreciate them not eavesdroping.<br/>Charlotte was in her room without a helmet or armor on herself even if she would have felt more comfortable in it. She was going to be brave without it. <br/>She felt Yami's mana enter the building. Eventually, he made it to her room and knocked. <br/>"Come in." Charlotte was sitting on the chair, not bothering to move. <br/>"Charlotte." Yami's cigar was missing. He looked serious and determined.<br/>"Yami. You can sit down if you want to."<br/>She half expected him to sit on her bed but instead, he brought another chair and sat in front of her. She wasn't expecting that proximity and instantly blushed. Her composure was already falling apart even when she desperately needed it.<br/>"So, did you make your decision?"<br/>"It's still the same for me. I at least deserve an apology for you not telling me. Also, how am I supposed to trust you when you hide something like that from me? How am I supposed to know if you are or aren't cheating?"<br/>Yami got even more serious. "Because you should trust me. I told you, I only love you. Don't make me repeat it."<br/>Her heart picked up the pace but she didn't miss the point. "You should tell me these things. Especially if that happens again. Vanessa won't give up unless you give her a clear answer."<br/>"I forgot, I already did that. Told her that she wasn't the one for me and that she should respect me only as captain and subordinate."<br/>"You forgot to tell me?" Charlotte was fuming. "Do you even use your brain sometimes? When did you tell her."<br/>"This morning. I cleared the air with her and now I'm here to clear the air with you."<br/>"You aren't apologizing?"<br/>Yami sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry, I'm a piece of sh*t that doesn't deserve you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and I promise that I will tell you important things from now on. But then we need to define important things. Is how long a take my dump important? Because if it is, I promise to..."<br/>Charlotte was now positively red. <br/>"If that's really important to you..." She looked away. "Then I will tolerate it."<br/>"Charlotte."<br/>Yami pulled her chair to him and kissed her. Charlotte took a second to register it but then she melted into him. It wasn't long before she was in his lap.<br/>"Perhaps we should fight more often. I like making up." His eyes brightened up.<br/>Charlotte was kissing his neck. "No, I'd rather not."<br/>"Oh? I think you are enjoying this."<br/>"I am." Charlotte looked at him. "Just remember your promise in the future."<br/>"I will. But it goes to you as well. If some guy hits on you, I will kill him."<br/>"If someone kisses me you can."<br/>Yami brought her to her bed.<br/>"I have work!"<br/>"It can wait."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a really short chapter. I don't know if this will turn into a story with an actual plot-with an enemy or will it remain like this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>